


What You Want

by geoffrey



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-18
Updated: 1999-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geoffrey/pseuds/geoffrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's at the top of Skinner's sexual wish list? Can Mulder help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Want

"I've read about it."

"Read about it," Mulder repeated. He rubbed his hand over the sheet covering Walter's back. "Where have you read about it?"

"In magazines. On the internet." Walter lay with his face away from Mulder. He couldn't exactly look at him, could he? Not talking about something like this. He felt stupid for his shyness. "I've never seen it," he said.

"Do you want to see it first? Watch a movie?"

"No."

Mulder was reclining on his side with one knee in the air, propped up on one elbow. Now he leaned over Walter, trying to see his face. It was so endearing, the way the tips of Walter's ears were flushed with red. In the month since they had become lovers, Walter had blushed relatively little.

Walter's eyes were closed. Mulder kissed his ear, then withdrew. "Well," he said, drawing his hand up Walter's spine to grab the edge of the sheet, "I think I can give you what you want." He pushed the sheet down, exposing Walter's bare back. "Don't move."

The sheet was tucked under the mattress at the bottom of the bed, but the quilt was free, piled up at Mulder's feet. He rose to his knees and grabbed it, folded it in half and turned back to Walter. He draped the quilt over Walter's back and shoulders so that only Walter's head and arms were visible, resting on the pillow.

Relaxed as he was now, his glasses lying on the nightstand, Walter looked more innocent than ever. Mulder paused, planning his next move. He'd had to coax Walter into telling him what sex act was at the top of his wish list. After a day or two, Walter finally admitted his desire. Like everything, the admission was a matter of vulnerability and trust. Walter trusted him, and he needed to do this right.

Walter flexed his hand on the pillow, stretching the fingers as taut as they would go. A wish about to come true, yet oddly he was more embarrassed than excited. His heart raced in two directions, or maybe only one -- somewhere deep, where his thoughts rarely ventured, he recognized that he was excited precisely because he was embarrassed. He took a deep breath and exhaled. Relaxed his hand, concentrated on his thumb. Spoke. "I'm clean." His voice was more hesitant than he meant it to be.

"What?"

"I'm clean. I mean, I'm really clean."

Mulder smiled, a wide grin, one Walter couldn't see because he had closed his eyes tightly now. It was arousing, the way Walter was so self-conscious. Hyper-conscious, even. "Okay. Thank you for telling me."

He tried to keep a matter-of-fact tone, not wanting Walter to become too distressed and change his mind. He wanted to make this memorable for Walter. As memorable as their first kiss had been, frightening and wonderful all at once. He wanted the anticipation to be as great as the pleasure.

Mulder positioned himself between Walter's spread legs, and gazed at his lover, his boss A.D. Skinner, face down and exposed below him. He'd never seen anything like this, this nakedness; wasn't sure if he ever would again. He waited, saying nothing, to let the tension build. Finally he moved.

He gripped the back of Walter's thighs, just above the knee. He began to knead the flesh, working his way slowly up toward Walter's ass, making deep circles with his thumbs.

"Relax."

Walter tried to grunt in reply, but it came out as a short, high-pitched sound that made him feel even more foolish. Shit. This was it.

And damn it, he was thinking too much. It wasn't right; he wasn't raised this way; he should get up and run. His mother and his father -- what if they knew; they'd probably never even heard and what would they think? The muscles across his back and buttocks tightened just for a moment, but then eased. Mulder would make it okay. Fingers moved over him and he moaned, just a little. Thumbs reached the crease where his thighs met his ass, and now he thought of nothing except Mulder's touch. Please, soon, now, anything, Mulder.

He could hear his own breathing, and Mulder's. Hands were working now on the meatiest part of his buttocks, and there was something about the quilt covering his torso that made his lower body feel lewdly exposed. He was aware of the line at his waist that divided him in two, half hidden and half naked. All sensation focused below his waist and above his knees, where he'd been touched by Mulder. He might never open his eyes again.

Mulder stopped rubbing, and centered his thumbs at the top of Walter's ass. He drew them down through the crack, stopping in the middle. He spread them, and Walter's anus winked at him. He waited. "Clean," popped into his head, and he suppressed a chuckle. Wonderful Walter. Still, he waited.

Focus, now, for Walter, was narrowed to a circular inch of flesh that led to the center of his soul. He had no more secrets. He was under a spotlight, a camera with a close-up lens, or a gallery of watchers. Mulder's eyes.

And nothing happened. Walter breathed, and listened, and waited. He felt only want.

He thought he felt Mulder's breath upon him, and he twitched.

"Be still," said Mulder, "and know that I am God." He pressed his tongue against the puckered opening and licked, hard.

Walter cried out, an open-throated noise he didn't know he was capable of making. Mulder's tongue dragged again and again across his asshole, each stroke becoming smoother as the ring of muscle was bathed with moisture. He felt hands pulling him apart to give better access to Mulder's mouth, and then Mulder was kissing him too, alternating lip touches with light little licks of his tongue. Walter wanted to kiss him back, so he clenched and then loosened his muscles in response, trying to press into Mulder's mouth with short humping motions.

Mulder circled his lips completely around Walter's pucker, and sucked. Walter whimpered. He inched his knees up to spread himself wider in encouragement, and was rewarded. Mulder's tongue became a hard bullet digging its way into him, French- kissing the walls of his sphincter. He spasmed and Mulder withdrew, then attacked again.

Saliva made the passageway slicker this time, but the tongue was moving along the inner surface roughly enough that Walter could feel the scraping buds. It made him think of Mulder tasting him, and that thought made his already hard cock even harder. Now Mulder was tongue-fucking him, and Walter groaned. It was more erotic than anything he'd ever experienced. He drew his knees forward even further, raising his ass high in the air, offering himself up to accept whatever Mulder would give.

Mulder extended his tongue as far as he could, and spread his knees to brace himself. He wanted to attack Walter like a piston, so he held his face and tongue rigid, putting his back into the fucking motion. Walter's moaning had become words that Mulder could barely make out.

"Fuck me... fuck me... fuck me..." Walter whispered.

Walter's sphincter was more relaxed now, more loose, so Mulder was able drive quickly in and out. He loved the way Walter's asshole would alternately grip him and then let go, kissing and sucking at his tongue. He kept on.

Mulder wished he could make love to Walter's ass forever, but his endurance was fading. His mouth and jaw were sore. He knew he couldn't last much longer, so it was time to make Walter come. He pulled his face away from Walter's ass and quickly replaced his tongue with his finger. He pounded first one, then two long fingers into Walter's rectum.

Without stopping the work his fingers were doing, Mulder ducked between Walter's thighs and flipped up to find Walter's cock flopping before him. He took the head into his mouth and washed it with his tongue. First he swirled around the corona, then he licked rapidly back and forth along the slit.

Walter found his heaven. He pumped his ass back to meet Mulder's driving hand, then forward to meet Mulder's mouth. It was like fucking and being fucked, both, and he growled like an animal. Finally Mulder's fingers angled down to scrape across his prostate, at the same time as his tongue licked at the underside of his cock, where the shaft met the glans. Walter came with a roar as Mulder swallowed him deep, fingers continuing to thrust into him until he was spent.

Mulder slid out from under Walter and crawled up to recline beside him. He kissed Walter's forehead. Slowly Walter's breathing returned to normal, and Mulder took the quilt that still covered Walter's back, opened it up and spread it over both of them.

"Was it like you thought it would be?"

"Better. Shit...." Walter grabbed Mulder's nearest arm. Kissed his elbow. "I love you."

Mulder grinned, and leaned over to kiss Walter's forehead again. "I love you, too." He watched as Walter fell asleep, and contemplated his own wish list until he slept, too.


End file.
